Mansion Madness
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: Alex, Lance, Sonic and Silver head to Evershade Valley to get rid of the Ring of Darkness. But when they are confronted by an unknown being, three of them are captured. Silver meets Luigi, a plumber who's looking for his brother, Mario. Can a hedgehog from the future and a plumber work together to save their friends and the future of Evershade Valley?
1. The Temple is a Mansion?

Disclaimer(for the entire story): Sonic characters belong to SEGA. Mario characters and settings belong to Nintendo. Lance belongs to Dust the Hedgehog. I only own the plot and Alex.

_Last time:_

"_Now we need to place the Ring of Darkness in its temple. That's the problem though."_

Let the story begin.

Alex's POV

"What do you mean?" Silver inquired. "Well, the temple is actually a mansion in reality. So, we're actually hunting for a mansion." I replied, becoming slightly nervous. What the heck? Since when am I nervous? Throughout the entire day, I've been acting weird. When Silver grabbed my wrist, I blushed at the contact. When I grabbed his hand, Silver blushed. Now, I'm acting nervous around him. Is it possible that I…like him?

Lance's POV

I could sense Alex's uneasiness completely smother her. I don't know why. She's never nervous or scared of anything. "Anyway, let's get going. We could just Chaos Control to Evershade Valley, where the mansion is." Alex said, winking at me. She grabs my hand and shouts, "Chaos Control!" I have the ability to interfere with any Chaos Control transmission, plus the ability to make Chaos Control stronger, meaning that it can transport more people. Well, at least we have to get rid of this World Ring.

Normal POV

A purple Chaos Emerald is seen floating in the air. It rests inside of a crown, as if it were a jewel piece. An evil cackle was heard, "So those four hedgehogs want to be free of their adventure. Little do they know that their adventure hasn't even begun." The voice said, cackling even more.


	2. Kidnapped

Evershade Valley…(Normal POV)

The four hedgehogs landed on one of the hills of the Valley. From their view, they could see five different mansions. Alex pointed to a purple mansion that had bats all over the place. "There it is. That's Gloomy Manor, the temple for the Ring of Darkness." Alex said. Silver looked up in the sky and saw a purple moon. "Silver, that is known as the Dark Moon. It has the ability to pacify ghosts that are in this valley. Sonic, ghosts do exist and I know that because there's a Greenie behind you." Alex answering Silver's question and seeing Sonic scream like a little girl as a green ghost touched his shoulder. Lance laughed at that along with Silver.

Alex's POV

Seeing the idiot scream like that made me want to laugh at that. Instead, the green ghost came up to me and spoke to me in a way that Lance, Silver and Sonic couldn't understand. But I could understand for some unknown reason. "Hello, Greenie. Is it okay if you and your friends can take us to Gloomy Manor? We're in a hurry." I asked the ghost, who nodded its head in response. Another Greenie appeared along with a Slammer. Both Greenies took Sonic and Lance while the Slammer grabbed me and Silver. I looked at Silver and noticed that he was holding my hand. Silver took note of that as well and released my hand, looking away. I looked away as well, blushing a little bit. The three ghosts dropped us off near the entrance to the manor. I mean they literally dropped us. Lance landed on his feet, Sonic landed on his back, and Silver and I used our telekinesis to lower ourselves. The ghosts left, but that's when I heard an evil laugh. A big white ghost appeared in front of us, making us jump and scream. "Now what do we have here? Four hedgehogs trying to enter a mansion? I don't think so." The ghost said as four smaller versions of it came at us.

Normal POV

The small ghosts grabbed each hedgehog…except one of them was having a hard time to get Silver. When the ghost would get close to him, some sort of shield appeared around Silver. _That's it! Because of the white World Ring, Silver can its power to form a shield around paranormal beings. But why around these ghosts? They do give off an evil sense, but since Silver cannot be touched… _Alex thought as the Ring of Darkness appeared in her hand. Suddenly, she, Sonic and Lance were being carried away from Silver. Alex knew what to do, so she threw the ring at Silver. The moment Silver caught it, Alex yelled, "Run, Silver! Run away! The three of us can handle them! Just go, Silver!" And with that he ran off.

* * *

Who's the one that kidnapped Alex, Lance and Sonic? That was an awkward moment for Silver and Alex. What's happens next? Find out next chapter!


	3. E Gadd and Luigi

Normal POV

"I'll deal with him later. Take these three to the mansion. Right now I have a moon to destroy." The ghost said, floating up towards the Dark Moon. The ghost laughed evilly, as the Chaos Emerald crackled with electricity. The electricity was shot at the Dark Moon, breaking it into six pieces. The pieces fell to the ground in different areas of the valley as purple fog covered all of Evershade Valley.

Treacherous Mansion…(Alex's POV)

These white puff balls(I'm calling them puff balls for now) took the three of us to some sort of mansion. They dropped us, making them laugh and then the big puff ball appeared. The three of us were in front of some sort of painting that was empty and ancient looking. We each had our own. The crown on the big puff ball's head glowed brightly and three rows of electricity shot out of the crown and hit all of us. The next thing I knew was that the world went black.

Normal POV

Near a bunker of some sort, an old man was outside, looking out for any ghosts that may have followed him. That was when he saw something. A white hedgehog was laying in the grass, trying to get back on his feet, but he was really weak after running for a while. But he managed to get on his feet. The old man grabbed the hedgehog's hand and brought to the Bunker. "Who are you?" The hedgehog asked, being cautious because of the technology around. If Tails was there, he'd be fascinated. "My name is E. Gadd. And who are you?" E. Gadd asked, fascinated that the hedgehog could talk. "My name is Silver. Why did you bring me here?" Silver asked, still being cautious. "Well, it'll be easier to explain once I pixelate a friend over."

Silver's POV

Pixelate? What does even mean? A security camera came down and little pixels shot out of the lens. The pixels formed a green plumber who landed on his butt. "Silver, this is Luigi. Luigi, this is Silver." E. Gadd introduced us to each other.

* * *

Silver meets E. Gadd and Luigi. Can they help with the two problems he has?


	4. Off to Gloomy Manor

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I somehow lost interest in this. Looks like I'll have to stop working on Dark Awakening for a while.**

* * *

Silver's POV

So this ' ' explains how this forest was filled with ghosts that were friendly. And that this 'Dark Moon' was broken and blah, blah, blah, blah. The only thing I needed to worry about was my life. And the others. The Darkspine Curse was still in effect, and I could literally feel a part of me die.

So, I slipped out of the Bunker and walked toward the Gloomy Manor. If I could find it. With all this purple fog, there's no way I'll find it.

Just then, a sudden gust of wind blew some of the weird fog away. On the bright side, I can now see Gloomy Manor. I ran toward the manor as fast as I could.

* * *

Luigi's POV

Do I have to help ? I was terrified the first time this happened, I don't want to do it again. Now, being pixelated is just weird and how did the Pixelator work on my T.V? Never mind. Might as well get this over.

* * *

Silver's POV

As I entered the manor, I had a sudden vision. It showed Alex in an old, dusty room. She was standing in front of a wall, looking at an indentation. In her right hand was the purple World Ring. She heard a noise and turned towards it. It wasn't Alex. Her eyes were yellow-orange instead of lime green.

The vision ended.

Who was that? She looked like Alex, but… different.

* * *

**Very short, I know. I haven't worked on this for months. So f***ing cut me some slack.**


End file.
